


ass-ginity

by smallghostkid



Category: Tiny Meat Gang
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, College AU, M/M, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 00:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13601691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallghostkid/pseuds/smallghostkid
Summary: tmg college au where cody bottoms for the first time





	ass-ginity

“No offense, but I don’t want your first time to be in a dirty, already-cum-filled campus bathroom.”  
  
Cody pulls back from his assault on Noel’s neck and scoffs. “Uhhh, you’re hardly my first, dude. I’ve had sex. So many times. Twice last night.” He smirks and winks at Noel before going back to kissing down his neck and slipping his hands up his shirt.  
  
Noel huffs out an amused breath and brings Cody’s face back up to his with the intention of saying something, but Cody cuts him off by instantly going for his lips, kissing him like he was trying to make up for all the time he spent NOT kissing Noel. God, he had no idea how he hadn’t jumped Noel the first day they met.  
  
“I... didn’t... mean... your... first time... having sex... dumbass,” Noel breathes out in between kisses, and there’s a smile in his voice that makes Cody want to keep kissing him until he can't breathe anymore.  
  
Noel has other plans, though, and before Cody knows it, he’s pressed up against the wall of the bathroom stall they’re in, cheek against the cold hard metal and back to Noel.  
  
“I meant,” Noel whispers lowly in his ear, “your _first time_.” With that, he presses himself up against Cody’s back and rocks his hips slowly against his to emphasize his point.  
  
Normally, Cody would laugh and make fun of Noel’s attempt to be hot, but feeling his half-hard cock rock into him was really leaving him speechless.  
  
He groans and closes his eyes, rocking his hips back to meet Noel’s without thinking. “I-“ he begins to say but shakes his head (or at least tries to.) “I don’t-“ he tries to say again, but he can’t _think_  with Noel pressed up against him like this.  
  
Noel seems to understand, though, because suddenly, his hands are holding onto Cody’s hips, stilling them. Cody whines. Noel pulls away. Cody whines even louder and tries to rock his hips back to meet Noel’s again and feel that friction, but Noel’s grip on him doesn’t let him.  
  
“Don’t worry, babe. I’m gonna make it so good for you,” Noel mutters into his ear again and, jesus christ, if Cody didn’t feel like he was about to cum at the sound of Noel’s voice, he totally would have roasted him for using that totally cheesy line.  
  
Suddenly, the door to the bathroom opens and Cody yelps, jumping back from the cold metal of the stall door and bumping clumsily into Noel. Noel holds onto him before they both end up crashing to the ground.  
  
They hear the other person sigh loudly before settling into the stall next to them. “Guys, seriously? Come on, the sign outside clearly says no more fucking in the communal bathrooms. I want to be able to shit in peace, thank you.”  
  
“Definitely not here, though,” Noel mutters, wrinkling his nose and Cody grimaces and nods quickly.  
  
“Come on, then.” He grabs Noel’s hand, pulling them out of the stall and bathroom quickly. “I want you to take my ass-ginity already,” he calls back to him as he weaves them through the crowd of students heading towards their classes.  
  
“Yeah, no, we’re not doing this anymore if you’re gonna call it that,” Noel says back, totally unimpressed, but his hand squeezes his tighter so Cody smiles back and waggles his eyebrows at him.  
  
“Sorry, call it what? Ass-ginity? As in the virginity of my ass? The thing you’re going to take? Is that what we’re not going to call it? Ass-ginity?”  
  
Noel rolls his eyes playfully and pushes Cody to go faster with his free hand. “Dude, you’re so lucky I think your ass is cute even though you come up with the worst ways to describe things. Now, hurry up.”  
  
“Bossy,” Cody smiles and basically hauls ass the rest of the way to his dorm.

* * *

Devon is in his bed surrounded by books by the time they finally make it back to Cody’s dorm.  
  
He looks up from the book in his lap and groans dramatically when he sees them. “No, nope,” he shakes his head and motions for them to get out. “Guys, come on. I really need to study, I have this huge exam tomorrow for psych and-“  
  
“Devon, listen, I’m about to lose my ass virginity,” Cody starts to explain and Devon is already rubbing his eyes in exasperation and begging him to stop talking.  
  
“Why don’t you guys go back to Noel’s dorm? Why’s it always here? I’m happy for you guys, really I am, but I’m kinda tired of hearing you guys fuck.“  
  
Cody sighs and walks over to Devon, placing his hands on his shoulders and looking him in the eyes very seriously. “Look, Devon, I’m about to lose my ass-ginity. My _ass-ginity._ ” He emphasizes this because he’s really not sure Devon is understanding the severity of the situation. “Please stop being a fucking cockblock and go study in the library.”  
  
Devon shakes Cody off of him and sighs loudly before grudgingly packing his books up, mumbling about having to submit an application to change roommates.  
  
“Love you too, buddy,” Cody clicks his teeth and winks as Devon passes him.  
  
Noel sends Devon an apologetic look as he scurries out of the room with his stuff, but then immediately pins Cody against the door after it closes behind him, dropping down to his knees and pulling Cody’s jeans and boxers along with him.  
  
“I’ll never get over how small this is,” Noel says, tone playful and light, as he takes Cody’s cock in his hand and strokes him slowly.  
  
“Oh, fuck y-“ Cody starts, but cuts himself off with a moan as Noel takes him into his mouth. “-me,” he breathes out.  
  
Noel chuckles and takes more of Cody into his mouth, sucking gently and letting his hands go up to massage his balls. Cody’s head falls back against the door with and soft _thud_  and he really has to concentrate on not coming then and there.  
  
“God, Noel,” Cody mumbles and knocks off Noel’s hat so he can thread his fingers through Noel’s hair, tugging at it gently.  
  
Noel hums around him appreciatively and looks up at Cody as he swirls his tongue around the head.  
  
Okay, Cody now has to put _all_  his concentration on not coming then and there.  
  
Noel hums around him one last time before pulling off and licking his lips. Cody whines and Noel kisses at his hip bone reassuringly.  
  
“Want you on the bed,” Noel murmurs, giving his hipbone one last kiss and Cody practically dives onto his mattress.  
  
“C’mere,” he says and pulls Noel down on top of him, bringing him in for a hungry kiss. He reaches down between them to palm at Noel’s dick through his jeans and Noel moans into his mouth.  
  
“Off,” Cody says, but can’t take his hands off Noel long enough for him to actually take his clothes off.  
  
“Bossy,” Noel laughs against his lips and pushes Cody back so that he can have a chance to take his clothes off. Cody follows suit and kicks the rest of his clothes off too before getting his hands all over Noel again.  
  
He brings his hand back down between them to stroke at Noel’s dick slowly. Noel moans softly against his mouth.  
  
“You know,” Noel says as he kisses Cody one last time before moving down to suck at his neck, “if you wanted to suck my dick so badly all you had to do was ask.”  
  
Cody huffs out a laugh at that and quickens his pace on Noel’s cock, stroking him quick and sloppy. His hand’s in an awkward position for it and is starting to ache a little, but the noises Noel is making above him push him to keep going. He swipes his thumb over Noel’s slit and Noel groans and nips at his neck in response.  
  
“I thought me sending you that tongue emoji in response to your dick pic earlier was me asking.” He manages to wrap his hand around his cock too and starts stroking both of them together. “Nice angle for the picture, by the way,” he pants.  
  
Noel’s thrusting into Cody’s hand now, making their erections rub against each other in a way that’s making Cody start to see stars. “Thanks, I was going for that ‘I really want my boyfriend to suck my dick right now’ pose.”  
  
Cody laughs at that and Noel comes back up to kiss him desperately, hands resting on either side of Cody’s head as his strokes get faster and sloppier.  
  
“Holy fuck,” Noel breathes out, and Cody thinks it’s because he’s about to come so he’s ready to say something about Noel not being able to last at all, but he suddenly pulls away from him.  
  
Cody’s about to protest when Noel’s hand reaches past his head to grab something hidden under the pillow. “I can't believe you still have this.” Noel brings his hand back to show the sparkly pink dildo and waves it in front of Cody’s face. “Didn’t Kelsey ask for this back??”  
  
Cody looks away from the sparkly pink dildo being waved in front of him and shakes his head. “Nah, she said I could keep it. She had a whole box of them anyway so missing one wasn’t a big deal.”  
  
Noel snorted and kept waving the dildo around. Cody tried not to make eye contact with it.  
  
“Why’d do you keep it, though? It’s not like you have any use for it anymore, right?” Noel laughs.  
  
“Uh, well...” Cody bites his lip and _knows_  his face is reddening. “I haven’t... tried anything other than... you know... but it’s pretty skinny so, uh, I wanted to try... uh... you know...” He chances a look at Noel, and if the way his eyes darkened was any indication, Noel understood what Cody’s nervous rambling meant.  
  
“Oh, really?” Noel says lowly before turning to rummage through the drawer next to Cody’s bed before turning back with the bottle of lube in his hand. Cody bites his lips as Noel settles himself between his legs, uncapping the lube and slicking the dildo up generously.  
  
“You imagine fucking yourself with this, Cody?” Cody gasps when he feels the tip prod against him. He licks his lips, eyes not leaving Noel’s intense gaze as he pushes the dildo in a little further. “You imagine it’s me when you do?”  
  
Cody lets out a small moan and nods his head quickly. Noel smiles and leans down to suck at the head of Cody’s cock as he pushes the dildo further into him.  
  
Cody brings his hand down to grip at Noel’s hair as he pulls off of Cody’s cock to lick a stripe up his shaft slowly, working Cody open with the dildo at the same time. He takes Cody into his mouth again, sucking and licking at an agonizingly slow rhythm.  
  
“Fuck, dude,” Cody groans out and jerks his hips up, pushing his dick further into Noel’s mouth.  
  
Noel keeps his rhythm slow steady - managing to take all of Cody into his mouth and working him open with the dildo - and after a few more seconds, Cody’s a wriggling, moaning mess.  
  
“Fuck, okay, I need your actual dick inside me. Now, god, please,” he murmurs quickly, tugging at Noel’s hair and then blindly grabbing for his face to pull him into a sloppy kiss.  
  
“Okay, okay,” Noel laughs and kisses him back. Cody feels Noel’s hand move to the drawer again to pull out a condom. Noel pecks him one last time on the lips before pulling back to open the wrapper with his mouth.  
  
Cody takes it from him, not wanting to waste any more time, and rolls it onto Noel’s cock quickly before lying back. “Alright. Do it. Take my, ass-ginity, baby. I’m fucking ready.”  
  
“God, you’re so romantic,” Noel replies sarcastically, but he smiles down at Cody and kisses him so softly, it makes a part in Cody’s chest yearn for more when Noel pulls back to align himself. “Alright?” he asks and Cody nods.  
  
But then, he pushes into him and Cody winces slightly, shutting his eyes and gripping Noel’s arms.  
  
“You good?” he hears Noel ask softly. Cody forces himself to open his eyes and nod his head. Alright, this was harder than he thought it’d be. He really had way more respect for Noel bottoming now.  
  
“Yeah, yeah. Just... hold on for a bit...” Cody huffs out and Noel looks down at him in semi-concern before his face lights up with an idea. Cody’s about to ask what’s going on, but Noel cuts him off with obscenely high pitched moaning.  
  
“Oh, yeah, Cody,” Noel mocks in a high pitched voice he usually saves for when he’s impersonating a girl. “Fuck me with your big, fat cock. Tear me open and fuck me raw, daddy. I’ve-“  
  
“ _Jesus fucking Christ, Noel_ ,” Cody starts to say, but he’s laughing too hard to continue. Noel takes that as a sign to continue his obnoxious and high pitched moans. Cody’s laughing so hard, but he feels himself relax around Noel’s cock and Noel slowly pushes in further.  
  
“Oh, yeah. Ohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhh,” Noel keeps repeating in his overdramatic moans and Cody thinks he has tears in his eyes now.  
  
“Can you not do your girl voice when you’re about to fuck me?” he gasps in between laughter. “That doesn’t even make sense. _You're_  about to fuck _me_ \- Oh, my fucking god,” he stops and holds onto Noel, wriggling a little bit, when he feels all of him situated inside.  
  
Noel laughs, really laughs - dropping the high pitched girl voice - and then leans down to place his forehead against his. “Lemme know when I can start movi-“  
  
“Now, please, fuck, start moving now,” Cody pleads and Noel pecks him on the lips, forehead still against his, as he starts a slow, steady rhythm.  
  
“Oh, fuck,” Cody moans and shuts his eyes tightly. His grip on Noel’s arms tightens as Noel starts to quicken his pace, lips ghosting over Cody’s.  
  
“Fuck, Codyyyyy,” he moans, and somehow, that flips a switch inside him.  
  
Cody uses his grip on Noel’s arms to flip them over, reversing their positions so that he was on top now. Noel’s dick filled him even deeper and Cody couldn’t help but moan at how Noel looked below him - dazed, amused, and eyes incredibly dark and _wanting_.  
  
“Fuck,” Cody and Noel breathe out as Cody starts to grind and rock his hips down. Noel’s fingers trail up Cody’s thighs to grip at his hips tightly, steadying him.  
  
“Shit,” Cody groans and leans down to bury his face in Noel’s neck as Noel starts to thrust up into him. “Feels so, so good.” He quickens his pace, rocking down onto Noel’s cock to feel as much of him as he could, but Noel’s hands at his hips slow him down.  
  
“Slow down, cowboy,” Noel jokes and Cody pulls back from Noel’s neck to shake his head at the terrible joke as Noel continues, “We both know you won’t last long if you keep wriggling around like that.”  
  
“Oh, screw you, I can last longer than you can,” Cody snickers and reaches up to cover Noel’s mouth before he can reply. Noel thrusts up into him at that moment, though, causing Cody’s hand to end up pressed down against Noel’s throat.  
  
Noel chokes a little at the sudden force being applied to his neck and Cody leans away, quickly pulling his hand back to him. “Shit, shit, sorry. I didn’t mean to do that, are you ok-“ but he stops his rambling when he takes a look at Noel’s face. His mouth is slightly open, his eyes glazed over and looking up at him like he’s seeing the light for the first time in his life.  
  
“Do that again,” Noel says, voice a little raspy and impossibly low. It sends an exciting shiver down Cody’s spine, because, okay fuck yeah, this was really fucking hot. “Do it again,” Noel repeats and grabs Cody’s hands and brings them back up to his throat and then places his own hands back on Cody’s hips. “Do it while I fuck you.”  
  
Cody groans, and has to fight with his body to not come right there, and presses down on Noel’s throat gently at first. Noel lets out a breath and shuts his eyes as he thrusts up into Cody, deep and hard.  
  
With every thrust, Cody’s grip on Noel’s throat tightens and before he knows it, Noel’s an absolute moaning mess below him.  
  
Noel keeps one hand gripping onto Cody’s hips and wraps his other hand around Cody’s cock, jerking him in time to his thrusts, fast and sloppy.  
  
“Jesus fuck, Noel,” Cody gasps out and lets out a low moan as Noel keeps up his rhythm, jerking and rocking into him quickly. “‘m close,” he mumbles against Noel’s ear and Noel grunts back in response, hand still wrapped around his neck.  
  
Noel quickens his pace, rocking his hips up and hitting a spot inside Cody that has him seeing stars and hearing fireworks.  
  
“Holy fuck,” he moans loudly and he’s repeating Noel’s name over and over when he comes all over him.  
  
He sags down against Noel, releasing his grip on his throat. Noel gasps in a breath that sounds like a moan and pure bliss at the same time and continues to thrust into Cody for a few more strokes before coming too, Cody’s name leaving his lips like a prayer.  
  
They’re both breathing heavily, chests rising and falling in unison as they come down from their high. They stay like that for a couple more minutes - Cody lying on top of Noel, face buried in his neck as they both try to get their breathing back to normal. (And hearing - Cody’s still hearing fireworks)  
  
After a few more minutes, Noel finally pulls out of him slowly (they both grown at the loss) and speaks up. “What was that about you lasting longer than me?” He smiles and Cody turns his head to face him, playfully frowning.  
  
“Shut up, asshole,” he says and leans in for a kiss. Noel laughs against his lips and it’s scary how much this feels like home.  
  
After a few more seconds of their lazy kissing, Noel grunts and tries to shake Cody off him. “You’re fucking heavy, dude. My whole body fell asleep.”  
  
“Sorry we’re not all built like sticks, babe. Some of us have some actual muscle.” He flexes his bicep to demonstrate and Noel rolls his eyes, pushing him off and almost managing to push him completely off the bed. Cody lets out a small yelp and clings onto Noel to keep from falling off. “Hey, you dick!”  
  
Cody sees the look in Noel’s eyes and knows that he’s about to get pushed off for real this time and is about to prepare himself when there’s a knock at the door.  
  
“Guys, I really don’t want to kill the vibe, but I need to get a book from my desk. I have class in a few minutes and I’ve been waiting for you guys to finish for a while now and-“  
  
“God, Devon,” Cody shouted back. “You really have to work on your patience, dude. Give us a sex. I mean sec.” Noel shakes his head at him, but he’s smiling so Cody files that joke away for later. Devon ignores him and begins to knock persistently on the door.  
  
“Shower?” Noel mouths and Cody nods. He was starting to feel sticky, the cum on his and Noel's chest slowly drying.  
  
They pull on a couple of sweats, and Noel pulls on a shirt before Cody opens the door to let Devon in and to let them out.  
  
“Cody, you can’t walk around with cum on your chest-“  
  
“Shut up, you fucking virg,” Cody replies and walks out towards the showers.  
  
Noel, again, throws Devon an apologetic look before catching up with Cody.  
  
“So, uh, round two in the showers?” Cody asks. “Bet I can last longer than you can this time.”  
  
Noel scoffs. “Doesn’t sound realistic, but sure. You still owe me that tongue emoji, by the way.”  
  
Cody scoffs and laughs and brings Noel in for a kiss as they reach the showers. “Bossy,” he teases and quickly pulls his boyfriend inside.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are very much appreciated


End file.
